Narcosis
by Lady Proud
Summary: Narcosis: Estado de inconsciencia y disminución de la sensibilidad. Una historia con muchas sorpresas, acción, romance y humor.


Se incorporó de un salto, con todo el cuerpo sudado y el pecho subiendo y bajando desenfrenadamente. Poco a poco se ubicó. Estaba en su habitación y todo había sido un sueño, un horrible sueño. Hacía ya varios meses que las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir. No recordaba lo que pasaba en ellas, pero todas las noches le aterrorizaba la idea de irse a la cama. Estaba segura que eran recuerdos vividos, pero no lograba organizarlos.

Se levantó de la cama poco a poco, no quería despertar a nadie. Todo estaba a oscuras, así que se deslizó tientas por su cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba entrecerrada. Cogió el pomo con la mano, y abrió un poco la puerta pero de repente se quedó inmóvil. Aún estaba un poco atontada, dormida pero juraría que había escuchado unas voces. Se quedó dónde estaba sin hacer ningún movimiento, deseando que aquellas voces no se hubiesen percatado de su presencia. Estaba asustada, pero en cierto modo había vivido muchas aventuras con Harry y sabía que no debía ponerse nerviosa, ni asomarse, solo intentar esconderse un poco y escuchar lo que decían. Escuchó un momento, y la idea de que fuesen sus padres desapareció.

- Has oído eso?- preguntó uno refiriéndose al ruido de la puerta.

- No, vamos date prisa o harás que se despierten.

Por sus voces, intuyó que eran un hombre y una mujer.

- Malditos muggles, menudas chorradas tienen- dijo la mujer que tenía una voz muy aguda e irritante.

Su compañero soltó una pequeña carcajada y ella le reprendió.

- Aquí no hay nada, y ya está amaneciendo será mejor que volvamos mañana.

Por su conversación, Hermione pensó que no querían ser vistos y se tomó la libertad de hacer un pequeño ruido con el pié para asustar a los extraños y que se fuesen.

- Qué ha sido eso?

- Mierda, se están despertando, hay que irse de aquí ya…

Lo siguiente que dijeron fue tan bajito que no lo pudo escuchar, pero oyó como dejaban algo sobre una mesa de cristal. Se asomó un milímetro y vio como una mujer desaparecía. No había ni una pizca de luz, así que no pudo ver ni su pelo, ni su cara ni nada, sólo su contorno, delgado y con curvas.

Tardó unos minutos en centrarse, y cuando lo hizo abrió del todo la puerta y fue directa a la habitación de donde venían las voces. Aún no era consciente de todo lo que hacía, sus piernas se movían solas, sin que ella les hubiese dado ninguna orden. Aquella habitación era una improvisada habitación que sus padres le habían hecho y que solo se usaba cuando ella estaba en casa. La verdad es que le daba pena, era una sala preciosa, con una pintura antigua y repleta de libros, ordenados por columnas según sus temas. Era su sitio preferido de la casa y le entristecía mucho pensar que nadie la utilizaba cuando ella estaba en Hogwarts.

Aquel cuarto olía a libros nuevos, como siempre. Echó un rápido vistazo y como intuía no faltaba nada.

Salió de allí y se fue directa al baño. Tenía una ligera angustia pero no salió nada más que saliva cuando intentó vomitar. Se lavó la cara y se mojó un poco el cuello. El mareo descendió un poco pero seguía sujeta al mármol de la ducha para no caerse. Estuvo un buen rato pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en las personas, en sus voces, en que al día siguiente iban a volver… y no se dio cuenta de ya había amanecido hasta que su madre abrió la puerta del baño.

- Buenos días –dijo. –Has acabado?

No contestó, se limitó a asentir y salió de allí.

Entró ha su cuarto y empujó a Crookshanks del escritorio. Tenía varias alternativas pero todas pasaban por pedir ayuda. Le gustaría poder hablar con Harry, pero Dumbledore les había pedido expresamente que no lo hiciesen. Así que cogió un pergamino y le escribió a Ron todo lo que había pasado. Le fastidiaba la idea de tener que pedirle ayuda a Ron, pero no tenía otra opción.

- Es que tus padres no te enseñaron a cocinar más rápido? –le espetó Dudley.

Harry dejó la sartén y se giró dispuesto a golpear a Dudley, pero su tío se lo impidió.

- No tenemos todo el día. –se limitó a decir.

Le dirigió una mirada de profundo desprecio a su primo y muy a su pesar volvió a la comida.

Este estaba siendo uno de los peores veranos de su vida. Hacía poco más de un mes que Voldemort había regresado, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos y desde ese día, las desgracias no habían hecho más que repetirse. Las primeras personas empezaban a desaparecer, el mundo mágico no aceptaba la realidad y culpaba a su padrino, Sirius Black, de estos sucesos, no había tenido noticia de sus amigos desde que empezaron las vacaciones y, para colmo, sus tíos estaban realmente insoportables.

Se pasaba todos sus ratos libres, en su habitación, intentando no pensar en lo que se avecinaba, siempre alejado del resto del mundo y sin una noticia de lo que de verdad pasaba a su alrededor. Todas las mañanas, mientras sus tíos y todos los demás chicos de su edad dormían, jugaban o vagueaban tumbados en un sofá, él esperaba con suma impaciencia que Hedwig llegase con _El Profeta _para leer cosas que ya sabía o artículos malintencionados contra Dumbledore. Cada vez que leía cosas así le entraban unas ganas tremendas de dejarlo todo, de acabar con todo y dejar a esa gente a su suerte. Esa no era su guerra, o sí? Estaba metido hasta las trancas en ella pero él no lo decidió, fue el destino, ese horrible compañero de viaje, que a veces te ayuda y otras no, que unas veces te hace feliz, dichoso y otras veces te deja tirado en la cuneta más muerto que vivo sin que tengas idea de que haces ahí, que has hecho para merecerlo o porque a ti y no a otro. La verdad es que todo aquello era insufrible.

Al parecer, la gente alardeando continuamente de estúpida y desconfiada, no creía que Voldemort hubiese regresado y achacaban las palabras de Dumbledore a los desvaríos de un viejo loco. Pero _El Profeta _también tenía para él. Criticaban continuamente sus historias acerca de El innombrable y decían que pasaba mucho tiempo con Dumbledore y que se le había pegado un poco de su locura y sus mentiras. Ojala, pensaba Harry, se le hubiesen pegado más cosas de aquel extraordinario personaje.

- Al final esta noche te quedarás solo, la Sra. Figg no puede hacerse cargo de ti- dijo tío Vernon mirando a Harry.

Esa noche sus tíos y Dudley iban a Norfolk a visitar a la hermana de Vernon, la tía Marge. Para un muggle adolescente normal la idea de tener la casa para él solo toda la tarde/noche sería motivo de júbilo y fiesta pero para Harry, que necesitaba la compañía y el calor humano, aunque fuese de sus tíos, aquella noticia no hacia más que incomodarle.

- Y qué proponéis?-cortó Ron visiblemente afectado- Dejarla allí y que esos mortífagos

la maten?

- Ron, aún no sabemos si son mortífagos.

-Cómo que no? Claro que son mortífagos!

- No eso no lo sabemos, Hermione sólo dijo que eran magos.-dijo Sírius.-Además no hemos dicho nada de no hacer algo, pero es necesario que lo hablemos todos.

La escena era bastante tensa, la Sra. Weasley daba su opinión mientras cocinaba intentando mostrar indiferencia, Sírius estaba realmente preocupado y Ron estaba histérico.

- Ronald, tranquilízate hemos llamado a la Orden. Es cuestión de tiempo que estén aquí.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y la mayoría estaban durmiendo o trabajando en el Ministerio. Con lo gritos Fred y George se despertaron y bajaron a la cocina.

- Ron qué cojones te pasa?

A Ron no le dio tiempo a contestar porque la puerta se abrió y entraron Ojoloco Tonks y Lupin.

- Los demás no pueden venir.- dijo Tonks nada más entrar como si todo el mundo supiera de que estaba hablando.

- Sólo sois vosotros?

- Sí, y cuéntanos ya que es eso tan importante que no podía esperar.-masculló Ojoloco.

- Sentaos. – ordenó Sírius.- Esta mañana Hermione se ha encontrado con unos extraños en su casa. Bueno, la cuestión es que se despertó y vio a una mujer y a un…

- Mortífagos! –cortó Ron.

Tonks abrió la boca instintivamente y se puso la mano para que nadie notara su alteración.

- Ron, no sabemos si son mortífagos.

- Cómo que…

- La cuestión es- continuó Sírius cortando a Ron- que dijeron que iban a volver al día siguiente.

- Pero ellos la vieron?

- No, según la carta que Hermione le ha enviado a Ron, ella se escondió y los escuchó hablar.

-Y de qué hablaron? -preguntó Tonks

- Estaban buscando algo, es lo único que sabemos.

Ojoloco y Lupin dirigieron una mirada a Sírius que la Molly entendió de inmediato.

-Chicos será mejor que vayamos a limpiar la tercera planta, Kreacher ha descubierto unos mórtugos detrás de una cómoda.

-De eso nada!- gritó Ron, que se veía la jugada.- Yo me quedo. No me voy a ir, la ayuda me la ha pedido a mi y nosotros también formamos parte de la Orden.

- Está bien Ron, cálmate- dijo Lupin- qué proponéis?

- Yo iría esta noche a casa de Hermione y los sorprendería en plena acción -propuso Moody.

- No podemos hacer eso, es muy arriesgado.

- No hay nada que planear, son dos mortífagos no son cien. Vamos, los cogemos y si son más, pues nos llevamos a Hermione y a sus padres a Grimmauld Place.

- No me convence…- suspiró la señora Weasley.

- Pues a mi sí! -dijo Ron más calmado.

- Pero tu no vas a ir jovencito…-respondió la Sra. Weasley.

- Cómo que no? Por qué?

- Ron, eso no se puede discutir.- dijo Lupin.

Ron empezó a gruñir y se fue de la cocina dedicando palabras ofensivas a todo ser viviente.

La tarde avanzaba impasible, pronto se haría de noche. Eran las 9 y cielo empezaba a oscurecer. Veía el Sol ocultarse desde la ventana de su habitación. Buscaba desesperadamente pero no había rastro de Lotina, su lechuza, con la ansiada respuesta de Ron. Llevaba todo el día así. Seguro que Ron había leído la carta y acto seguido la había roto. Su relación nunca había sido de increíble amistad, se pasaban el día discutiendo, pero eran amigos y creía que al leer la carta el chico se preocuparía o por lo menos respondería. Ese pensamiento la entristeció, no le gustaba la idea de no importarle a Ron o no importarle la idea de que algo malo le pasara.

Enchufó el portátil y decidió no pensar más. El tiempo pasó mientras ella navegaba por Internet y cuando quiso darse cuenta su madre ya la llamaba a cenar.

Durante la cena nadie empezó ninguna conversación, sus padres se limitaron a ver la tele mientras ella removía la cena con un poco de asco. No tenía hambre, su estómago estaba cerrado con llave debido a sus nervios. Había ideado plan un poco cutre, lo sabía, pero su imaginación e inteligencia no respondían a su desesperada llamada y el tiempo apremiaba; así que se puso manos a la obra. Le dijo a sus padres que no se encontraba bien y subió a su habitación.

Su "plan" era muy simple. Consistía en esperar a que sus padres se durmiesen y a que los mortífagos llegasen y entonces, con magia, encerrarlos en una habitación. A partir de ahí el plan pasaba a ser más cuestión de suerte que de ingenio. Hacia unos meses que había aprendido un hechizo para que las personas que lo recibieran no pudiesen utilizar la magia. Bueno el término aprender, no era muy correcto ya que, nunca lo había probado. Para ese encantamiento era necesario gastar mucha energía y mucha magia. Casi hasta quedarse sin nada. Era un hechizo muy complicado y avanzado y también poco conocido. Lo encontró leyendo un libro muy desgastado y viejo de Encantamientos. No tenía mucha confianza en que saliese bien pero quería probarlo. El único problema era que la magia solo desaparecía temporalmente, unos 10 minutos, más o menos. Después si funcionaba, despertaría a sus padres y se los llevaría de allí.

No tenía ni idea de dónde los iba a llevar, no quería ir a la Madriguera porque estaba muy enfadada con sus amigos por no haberla ayudado con esto, pero tampoco tenía muchos sitios realmente seguros dónde elegir.

La luz del cuarto de sus padres se apagó. Y su madre cerró la puerta. Era medianoche y ella no se separaba de la puerta para ver si oía ruidos. Y los ruidos llegaron. El pánico se apoderó de ella y quiso cerrar la puerta y cubrirse con la sábana como cuando era pequeña y tenía miedo de los ladrones. Pero no se movió, era Hermione Granger, y estaba por encima de todo aquello. Abrió un poco la puerta pero no vio nada en el pasillo. Los ruidos se escucharon mejor. Venían de la habitación de enfrente. Un momento, de la habitación de enfrente? Esa era la de sus padres! El miedo fue invadiéndola. Subió desde las piernas, que le temblaban descontroladas, hasta el pecho, dónde su corazón latía desbocadamente. La imagen de sus padres muertos le invadió la mente y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Pero de pronto supo que no podía quedarse allí plantada mientras sus padres corrían peligro y su madre gritaba. Se acercó a la puerta y puso la oreja izquierda en ella. Se escuchaban sonidos cómo si alguien estuviese saltando en la cama. La cama rechinaba cada vez con más fuerza y más rápido. No parecía un escenario dónde se estuviese llevando a cabo una lucha mortal por la supervivencia. Y lo que a priori le habían parecido gritos eran en realidad gemidos intermitentes que hacía su madre cada vez que la cama rechinaba.

Los colores bajaron a la cara de Hermione cuál agua por una cascada. Era posible qué estuviese pasando? Un gemido de su padre fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta. No lo podía creer, sus padres, cerca más de la vejez que otra cosa; estaban acostándose! Quería que la tierra la tragase. Ella, la ingenua e inocente Hermione estaba en una situación que nunca hubiese supuesto. Aquello no tenía nada de cómico, ella muy preocupada por si les había pasado algo y ellos…No podía ni pensarlo.

Los sonidos pararon definitivamente y ella volvió a la realidad. Y la realidad no era nada buena, era la una menos diez de la noche y unos extraños, que tenían pinta de ser mortífagos, estaban al llegar. Se giró poco a poco para ir a su habitación y allí estaban, una mujer y hombre, de unos 35 años, con la piel sucia y demarcada, el pelo negro, largo y liso. La miraban con una sonrisa, no supo si por la cara de ella o porque también habían escuchado a sus padres.

Hola! Bueno espero que os haya gustado y bueno decir que, esta es la primera historia que publico y que creo que os va a gustar mucho. Tendrá de todo no os preocupéis, amor, risa, y mucha acción.

Bueno dejad vuestros reviews pero no os paséis mucho eh?


End file.
